Metal Wiki:Sandbox
Band:Calimetts Calimetts is a Hardcore punk band from California Current line-up: *Jonny Barren: Vocals, Guitars, Bass, Drums *Shane Barkley: Guitars, Bass, Vocals, Drums *Derok Gray: Guitar, Drums, Bass, Vocals Albums: *GrayShot (Album): 1984 *Burn it up (Album): 1987 *GermWar: 2011 EPs: *Broken Days & Condemned People: 1997 *Timeless Glory: 1998 *Crazy Looking: 2005 Live: *''DoomsDay Device: Live in Germany'': 1988 *''Square Off: Live in Russia'': 1999 *''Time:Live in London'': 2007 Compilations: *''Thee Premises of Time'': 2000 Tours: *''The London to Turkey Tour: I'am Alive'': 1983-1984 *''The Germany to Romania Tour: A Final Chance to Live'': 1986-1987 *''The Russia to Japan Tour: Bring Back the Pain'': 1996-1997 *''The Germany to China Tour: The Day of Doom'': 1997-1999 *''The China to Asia Tour: Breakdown into Life'': 2002-2003 *''The Brazil to Florida Tour: The Final One'': 2008-2010 Band:Shawn Richards History Shawn Richards is a Grindcore/Metalcore/Alternative metal band from California. Current #Shawn Richards - Lead vocals #David Blooris - Lead guitar #Garry Blitzen - Bass #Jarry Bicklen - Drums #Marko Sanderson - Rhythm guitar, Backing vocals Former #Freddy Freakky - Bass #Bray - Rhythm guitar #Boe Lynn - Drums #John La Dough - Drums #Freig - Lead guitar #Beflore - Bassist #Jeremey Josey - Drums #Frankky - Rhythm guitar #Drake Blookey - Lead guitar #John Glynn - Lead guitar Discography #'Blinded in Shame - 1991(Metalcore/Grindcore)' #'Flick Mick - 1994(Nu metal/Metalcore)' #'Vore Gore - 1997(Grindcore/Nu metal)' #'Ripper of Death - 2000(Grindcore/Alternative metal)' #'Blood - 2003(Hard rock/Grindcore)' #'Freakky Blood Lines - 2006(Alternative metal/Grindcore)' Specials:Compilations, EPs, Live albums, Remixes, Greatist Hits *'2002: Live Nice Die Mean - (EP/Metalcore)' *'2005: Shifter Lifter - (EP/Grindcore)' *'2009: Nickers - (EP/Hard rock) *'2001: Vore Gore - (Remix/Grindcore/Nu metal)' *'2008: Blood (Remix/Hard rock/Grindcore)' *'2004: Beneath the Immortalized Darkness - (Live/Grindcore/Alternative metal/Metalcore)' *'2007: Shawn Richards: Greatist Time - (Compilation/Nu metal/Metalcore/Grindcore)' *'2008: Shawn Richards: Greatist Hits 101 - (Greatist Hits/Metalcore/Grindcore/Cd Two/Alternative metal/Nu metal/Hard rock)' Band:Shawn Richards/Corey Richards/Richard Bros. History ''Richard Bros. is a Heavy metal band from California. Line-up: *Shawn Richards - Vocals, Guitar, Additional instruments *Corey Richards - Vocals, Guitar, Additional instruments Discography Albums *''1991: Don't Ever Give up(Techno pop/Hardcore punk/Space rock)'' *''1995: Driven Apart(Hardcore punk/Techno pop/Heavy metal)'' *''1998: Dumbed(Hardcore punk/Hard rock)'' *''2003: A Lifetime to Remember(Heavy metal)'' EPs *''1991: Bleed me Into Life(Techno pop)(EP)'' *''1992: Shirt(Techno pop)(EP)'' *''1993: Hurt Inside(Hard rock)(EP)'' *''1994: Broken Hearts and Death Melodies(Hardcore punk)(EP)'' *''1995: Substance(Techno pop)(EP)'' *''1996: Days of Darkness & Shallow Light(Techno pop)(EP)'' *''1997: Scared for Life(Techno pop)(EP)'' *''1998: Hounds(Hardcore punk)(EP)'' *''1999: Shameful Isn't it(Hardcore punk)(EP)'' Band:Jim Rose & Dave Vournis JR & DV is a Hard rock band; They got their record deal when they where fifteen Current Line-up: *Jim Rose: Vocals, Guitar, Bass, Keyboard *Dave Vournis: Vocals, Drums, Guitar Discography: #Broken Flesh: 1971(Hard rock/Funk rock/Glam rock) #Dying Inside the Hate: 1975(Hard rock/Funk rock/Glam rock) #Breaking Through the Dying Solstice: 1980(Hard rock/Funk rock/Punk rock) #Death Bring us to the Land Where we are Dead: 1983(Hard rock/Funk rock/Punk rock) #Breaking in Till the Killing Spree is Over: 1987(Hard rock/Funk rock/Punk rock) #Choking on me Cause You Have a Dying Wish to FulFill: 1993(Hard rock/Punk rock) #Dying Inside a Mysterious Place and Waking up in the Room of Death: 1999(Hard rock/Punk rock) #Crying for Help in Places Where Help Will Never be Found Even if Satan Isn't There: 2009(Hard Rock/Punk rock) Compilations: *The Crow, The Demon, The God, The Devil & The JR & DV: 1989(Hard rock/Funk rock/Punk rock/Glam rock) Various Artists: *Attack of The Black Flag Tour: 2004-2005(Punk rock) Record Company albums: *Blood Brawny: 1978(Hard rock/Funk rock) *Gorie Gunkey: 1993(Hard rock/Punk rock) Band:Dray Dray is american pop band from california. Current *Joe Mymer: Vocals *Chris Nephine: Guitar *Dave Miche: Bass *Gary Glenich: Drums Former *Michael Shynn: Vocals *Dave Greem: Guitar *Fredd Shallim: Guitar *Jim Rose: Guitar *Greg Vournix: Guitar *Franklin Shollin: Vocals Discography Albums *Space: 1991(Heavy metal/Heavy pop) *Crater: 1994(Heavy metal/Heavy pop) *Welcome!: 1996(Heavy metal/Heavy pop/Power pop) *Comma Code: 1997(Heavy metal/Heavy pop/Power pop) *Creater: 2001(Power pop/Pop punk/Pop rock) EPs *Pride (EP): 2007(Alternative pop/Power pop/Heavy pop) Live *Comply: 2006 Compilations *1996: Thornes *2006: A New Generation Remixes *The Tribunal Contributions(Rap mix)/Space(2001) *The Techno Mix/Crater(2006) Band:Decimate Current *Michael Bariah: (Vocals • Guitar) *Brad Indy: (Bass • Keyboard) *Cass Loe: (Drums • Turntables) Former ** First period *Dave Gromme: (Drums) *Joe Marill: (Vocals) :: Second period *Joe Grall: (Vocals • Bass) *Fred Barrlyn: (Vocals) *Dave Garl: (Drums) Albums *Sweeping Out Hell: (1979)(Hard rock/Funk metal) *Crazy Head, Mr. Maca Me: (1981)(Hard rock/Funk metal) *S.P.L.A.T.: (1985)(Hard rock/Funk metal) *Cannibalism: (1996)(Hard rock/Funk metal/Rap metal) *Untitled fifth studio album: (2009)(Hard rock/Funk metal/Rap metal) EPs *Cannibalism: (1986)(Hard rock) Band:Brad Pitt's Band Brad Pitt's Band is a american rock band that formed 1991. They albums which have been produced as movies determined on the albums greatness the more likely they will work on the sequel instead of waiting to make one. Band_members Current *Brad Pitt: (Vocals • Guitar; 1991-present) *Nigel Worthenham: (Guitar; 1991-1995, 2003-present) *John Gallahaagner: (Bass; 1991, 2005-present) *Joe Niggall: (Backing vocals • Drums; 1991-present) Former *Joey Norgen: (Guitar; 1995-2003) *Jared Gray: (Bass; 1991-2005) Discography Albums * Peanut Punk *# Peanut Punk(1991) *# Peanut Punk II: The New America(1994) *# Peanut Punk III: The American Dream(1995) * Brad Pitt's Band series *# The Beginning(1991) *# The Eternal Tour(1994) *# The Dawn of Time(1999) *# The Dusk of Life(2003) *# The Time Zone(2008) * Legends *# Legends(1991) *# Legends II(1999) *# Legends III(2006) *# Legends IV(2007) *# Legends V(2008) *# Legends VI(2010) Films * Peanut Punk films *# Peanut Punk(1993) *# Peanut Punk II: The New America(1996) *# Peanut Punk III: The American Dream(1999) * Brad Pitt's Band franchise *# The Beginning(1994) *# The Eternal Tour(1998) *# The Dawn of Time(2004) *# The Dusk of Life(2010) * Legends *# Legends(1995) *# Legends II(2000) *# Legends III(2007) *# Legends IV(2010) Band:Peanut Punk Peanut Punk is an american punk rock band formed in California. Line-up Current * Brad Pitt: Vocalist(2000-present) * Nathan Prilliam: Guitarist(1988-present) * Joe Jonas: Bass guitarist(2007-present) * Kenny Leston: Drummer(1988, 2000, 2005-present) Former * Kevin Jonas: Guitarist(2006-2007) * Derek Cray: Bass guitarist(1988-2002) * Joey Jordan: Bass guitarist(2002-2005) * Don Denon: Bass guitarist(2005-2007) * Garrin Bey: Vocalist(1988-1993) * Joey Jackson: Vocalist(1993-1996) * Calvin Rivers: Vocalist(1996-2000) Discography Albums * Projekte Crazy Guys: 1993 * Bricks: 1996 * Spawning the Life: 2000 * Rules of Rock: 2006 *# You Gotta Rock N' Roll: 2007 *# Break Stuff!: 2007 *# You Gotta Follow Rock Bands: 2008 Filmography Peanut Punk * Peanut Punk(1995) * Peanut Punk II: America(1998) * Peanut Punk III The Great American(2007) Forever! * Forever!(2000) * Forever! 2 Gether(2003) Band:Doom Doom (AKA Doom!) is an american Christian rock started guitarist, Jim Breff Line-up Current *''Vanessa Hudgens: Vocals, Keyboards(2007-present)'' *''Jim Breff: Backing vocals(Lead when on death metal & unblack metal songs; Scream & Death Grunt), Guitar(2003-present)'' *''Michelle Morgan(Actress): Guitar(2005-present)'' *''Clint Norris: Bass guitar (2003-present)'' *''Nikki Six: Drums(2003-present)'' Former *''Kevin Marris: Vocals(2003-2007)'' *''Jordan Mantis: Guitar(2003-2005)'' Discography *''Consequences of Hell: 2003; Christian rock / Christian metal / Unblack metal'' *''Cons & Pros, Evil & Good: 2004; Christian rock / Christian metal / Melodeath'' *''Duality: 2005; Christian rock / Christian metal/ Thrash metal'' *''The Saints: 2006; Christian rock / Christian metal / Metal'' *''V: Aboard God's Ship: 2007; Christian rock / Christian metal / Melodeath'' *''Alive to Die: 2008; Christian rock / Christian metal / Unblack metal'' *''The Mission: 2009; Christian rock / Christian metal / Thrash metal'' Signature and other random stuff */Sandbox */Sandbox02 */Sandbox Signature Tester */Test Zone */Movies of Darkness *Category:Move Protected Band:Slaughter Slaughter formed in 2005 Line-up * Derek Evy - Vocals * Vanessa Hudgens - Keyboard, Guitar, Backing vocals * Miley Cyrus - Keyboard, Guitar, Backing vocals * Dirk Kingston - Bass * Marcus Voule - Drums Discography * Horrors - 2006 (Explicit) * Time to Die - 2007 (Explicit) * Violent Killer Clowns - 2008 (Explicit) Band: Death-bot Death-bot is an american metal band. They were a terrible band in 1960s to the early-1990s. They mostly known for the Homecoming franchise. The band was founded by Shawn Troy, the founder of the horror film franchise, Death Walking. Current * Davis Trembles - Vocals (61-years-old; 1962-1994, 2004-present) * Shawn Troy - Guitars, acoustics (61-years-old; 1961-1991, 1994, 2005-present) * Dave Myers - Guitars, acoustics (62-years-old; 1961-1994, 2004-present) * Cory Davison - Drums (59-years-old; 1963, 1966-1994, 2004-present) Discography Band:The Morning Moon The Morning Moon is an American punk rock band from Nevada. Line-up * David Mersch - vocals, guitars * Michael Morgen - bass * Richard Clinters - drums Discography * Masters of the Mind (1972) * Mind-control (1973) * Payin' Customers' (1974) * Slim (1982) * Westerner (1983) * The Policity (1993) * Warden Doom (1997) * The Cadaver (1998) * The Cadaver II (2003) * The Cadaver III (2004) * Widowers' (2005) * Showin' Up (2007) * Warhead's (2008) Band: Desert Players Desert Players is an American pop punk band from Florida. Line-up #''Jordan Lason - vocals (1986 - 1989)'' #''Michael Veni - vocals (1989 - 1994)'' #''Jake Portson - vocals (1995 - 2000)'' #''Jeffery Nile - guitar (1986 - 1987)'' #''Jason Moore - guitar (1989 - 1991)'' #''Marcus Brunston - guitar (1991-1995)'' #''Morgan Reese - guitar (1995-1998)'' #''Roger Dyson - bass (1986-2000)'' #''Harrison Nillson - drums (1986-1992)'' #''Jason Decker - drums (1992-1997)'' Discography Albums * Desert Players - 1996 EPs * Less than Earth - 1987